


Let Me Just Lock the Door

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sister!Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 18:39:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being Sam and Dean’s little sister and them walking in on you and Claire.





	Let Me Just Lock the Door

You moaned loudly, your hands holding Claire’s hair while she licked you hungrily.

“Dammit” You moaned a bit louder than you expected, arching your back.

In response, your girlfriend just squeezed your butt harder, rubbing her nose on your clit and humming against you.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.” You pulled her hair.

Your toes curled, but before you could even say anything else, the door sprung open and both your brothers entered the room with their guns in hands.

“Shit.” You pushed Claire aside and pulled the sheets over both your bodies, covering her completely for a moment and hiding your nakedness. “What are you doing here?”

Sam and Dean stared at you in shock, mouths open and eyebrows raised so high that they could disappear in their hairlines.

“Just say something or leave.” You covered your face with your hand in embarrassment.

They looked at each other at the same time your girlfriend’s head emerged from the sheet.

She waited for their words, but then your brothers just turned around and left in silence, closing the door behind them.

“Well, let’s get back, shall we?” She gave you a wicked smile and leaned down to kiss you.

“Wait.” You stopped her. “Let me just lock the door.”


End file.
